


The Downfall of Garmadon

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Garmacest Week, Incest, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: (This is going to be my project for Garmacest week, taking place in the show universe!)Lloyd makes a fatal mistake: wanting something he can't have. Garmadon tries to give it to him, he really does, but that will never help.





	The Downfall of Garmadon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Reunion and kisses. I took both to make a starter chapter for this fic!

Two knocks on the monastery panel door.  
"Lloyd! May I come in?"

Some shuffling came from the other side before a shaky response was heard, "yeah, Dad, come in.."

It had been maybe a couple days since Lloyd had started to stay over at his father's, and he enjoyed it through and through. Sure, it took some adaption, but Lloyd took to the new environment eagerly. Garmadon came in as he shut the panel behind him, coming to Lloyd's side where he sat in bed. "I just want to have a talk, is all, son."

Lloyd shifted a bit in his seat, more upright as he spoke back, "about what..? I've been doing good in my lessons, I'm not in trouble, right?"

"Not particularly," Garmadon rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "no. But I heard some chatter from your friends and wanted to bring up something that I think is important between you and I, Lloyd."

Lloyd went from a zero to a hundred, suddenly sweating bullets like he knew _exactly_ what his dad was talking about. He continued to hide whatever he had to do so with, "what? If it's, if it was something concerning you, I think I would have brought it up with you first..."

And yet a small grin sat upon Garmadon's face simply from the fact that he knew he had control of the situation. "Really now? Tell me, Lloyd; what is it you're so nervous about, then?"

Yeah, okay, that got under Lloyd's skin. "I'm really-- I don't have anything, really!" His arms crossed as he felt his breath get stuck in his throat when Garmadon got just a little closer.

"I see you haven't been paying attention in your lessons either, Lloyd." Garmadon let out the slightest laugh, "letting the opponent wear themselves down...Lloyd, I hope you noticed that you won the battle for me. You are really just proving my point with everything you do." He vaguely gestured to Lloyd, who was sweating, defenses up in every sense of the word. "You're not too hard to read."

Lloyd let out a sigh, running a hand through his own hair while the other sat across his own chest, "it's not what you think! Kai misheard something, and then Cole probably misheard it from him, then it just kept going like that..." He tugged on a lock of hair nervously, "it's not what it sounds like..."

Garmadon chuckled, taking a second to look behind him before moving on, "whatever you say, son. I'll believe you, and I trust you." God, since when was he so close? Lloyd blinked, baited breath in the proximity and the heat of the situation. His father continued, "goodnight, then."

Lloyd felt really bad when he grabbed at his dad's hair a little too eagerly, the landing a bit sub-par, but their lips meeting anyway. Garmadon hissed in slight pain, but sunk in to the embrace with a hum. Lloyd was inexperienced, clumsy, and generally thinking he was making a fool of himself the entire few moments it lasted, but Garmadon pulled away with that grin on his face. "Thought so."

Lloyd's face was red as a cherry, putting his hands over his face with a sigh, "I'm sorry for lying to you, Sensei Garmadon..."

"It's forgivable." He paused, leaning in to lightly let his lips touch Lloyd's cheek, brushing against his velvety skin as he spoke, "but you're getting extra lessons tomorrow, since clearly you've been distracted for the past handful of days."

Lloyd groaned in embarrassment, ending it with more of a laugh than anything, "Daaad, come on...maybe we can just take it easy tomorrow? A break?"

A peck was applied to the nape of his neck, "ah ah. I have to make sure you're ready to fight your fights, Lloyd. We have free time when there's no threats upon Ninjago."

"But that's...almost never."

"Exactly." His answer was more solemn than Lloyd enjoyed to hear. "Maybe, Lloyd, we can have a bit more time between sessions. But you'll have to work twice as hard; promise me that, Lloyd?"

"Mhm." Lloyd hummed his answer into his father's soft hair, taking to pressing a kiss to his head. "Whatever you say..."

Garmadon chuckled, "I'm sure you'll keep your word," before standing up from Lloyd's embrace, leaving him to let off a groan from the loss.

Lloyd looked to the side as he reached out a hand to Garmadon, "one night?"

"...oh, alright."

A peaceful energy floated through the room, a warmth between the two as they rested in the bed with one another without discord nor distress. It would be a unique night for that reason alone; only a fleeting feeling, yet, they soak in the rays of one another's brace.

It was never meant to last.

**Author's Note:**

> Senpai Lloydkins eats all my cereal boxes and plastic bags, leaving me only with fruit loops all over my floor.


End file.
